


Can't Sleep

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: Sobering Up Tony Stark [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Alcoholic Tony Stark, Attempted Seduction, Cap Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Language, M/M, PTSD Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Tony usually either stays up for a month straight or drinks to help himself sleep. Since Steve's put him in this recovery shit, he hasn't been allowed to do either and as a result has trouble sleeping.





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't updated this in a minute but I've been going through and adding things to all my works that need it. And well the series isn't completed yet so here I am. No smut, more fluff. Sorry not sorry?

Tony rolled over curling up against the full body pillow he bought himself a month ago. Frowning he shifts before rolling over to the other side of the bed. His arm was tucked under his pillow now. He huffs eyes opening as he turns onto his back staring up at the ceiling. The walls seemed to tower over him, closing in. The light from the window was a dim reflection of the never sleeping city. It shouldn't have been distracting but for some reason at two in the morning all those buildings seemed blinding suddenly. Heaving a deep sigh Tony sits up eyes traveling over to the recently emptied personal mini-bar he has on his floor. 

Unlike the rest of the team, Tony designed his floor to be open. The only room that was closed off was the bathroom. When anyone got off the elevator they were instantly in the kitchen, also recently emptied of all his liquor and what not. Not even some beer. Although Tony hopes he would never get that desperate. Walking through that around the island counter, leads to the living room, a large white couch covered most of the floor with a glass table in between it and the ridiculously large television. And arch way sat on a small set of steps, three small elevations. The side of the arch facing the living room doubled as a book shelf. Tony tilts his head looking at it. He supposes technically the arch was a wall. Certainly there was a corner off to the side of the foot of his bed. To his left was his closet, not exactly closed off like the bathroom to his right. 

Groaning he holds his face in his hands. There was an ache in his bones. A sign of aging he refuses to acknowledge. The twenty different projects he's been working on flash through his mind in a jumble of numbers and designs. Clint needed a new bow. Nat needed a tougher suit. Pepper was grilling him on the new Stark security system. Of course there was the upgrade on the Iron man suit. Fury kept asking him for Natasha's discarded weapons and suits. That was turning into a weekly thing. Shaking his head he stands up and walks over to the window debating on going onto the balcony. Speaking of those, he needed to get one of these out on Thor's floor so he could land on it instead of the common area. In fact Thor's floor needed to be remolded just tear it out and start from scratch. Barton needed a few new perches around the tower, the one in the group living room could use a cup holder added to it. In the gym too of course. Speaking of the gym he needed to update the equipment and make sure there was the how-to manual's for Cap.

Tony moans banging his head against the window. The  _last_ thing he wanted to do was think about Steve Goddamned Rogers. Grinding his teeth Tony glares at the empty bar. This was ridiculous. Just because the Capsicle said Tony could come bother him if he had trouble sleeping didn't mean a damned thing. What was he going to do? Invite him to cuddle on the couch? Stay up all night with him? Give him a lecture? Fuck him? Tony snorts rolling his eyes. Letting his libido think for him wasn't going to make this night go by faster. Chewing his cheek he shrugs and grabs a pillow off the bed.

"Fuck it," He mutters clicking the button for the elevator. Tony fumes on the ride down to Cap's room. Stupid PTSD. Stupid recovery. Stupid Steve. The ding makes him look up. Staring down the short hallway at the door leading to what could possibly be his undoing. 

"Sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice whispers over head. Tony grumbles ignoring her headed to the door. This was stupid.

 

Steve blinks awake. He couldn't be 100% sure but he thought there was a knock at his door. Rubbing an eye he checks the time. 2:15? Who was trying to talk to him this early in the morning? Fighting a yawn Steve addresses the A.I.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y who is it?" 

"Mr. Stark, sir." Steve runs a hand over his face climbing out of bed. 

"Has he had a drink?" He asks worried. He wasn't up for having to lecture Tony for sneaking out to get drunk. 

"No sir." Now he was just confused. Why was Tony here if he hadn't had a drink? Steve makes his way through the bedroom to the main door. He yawns again as he unlocks it swinging it open moving to lean against the doorway.

"Tony? What's wrong? It's the middle of the night." Steve blinks looking down at him. Tony was in a pair of black sleep pants and an AC/DC t-shirt holding a pillow shifting from foot to foot looking miserably at the ground. Tony glances up at him mumbling.

"Can't sleep." Steve feels a tightening in his chest that he decides to ignore. He gives Tony a small smile stepping to the side. 

"Come on in." Tony slumps forward with a shuffle of his feet. Steve shuts the door behind him not sure what to do from here. He could put on a movie he guesses. Steve eyes the pillow in Tony's arm and dismisses the idea. Stark needs to sleep. Steve wanders into the kitchen and pulls out his gallon of milk out of the fridge.

"Sorry for waking you. I mean usually when I can't sleep I go do some work, or you know finish a bottle or two. Maybe three. Whatever it would take you know to get some sleep. That all depended on the day of course, but I don't know; you've got this whole sobriety thing going on and are getting me on that train so I guess that makes you my sponsor or whatever. Hey do I have to make my own chips?" Steve pauses in pouring the glasses to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"My sobriety chips? Yeah I think I will. Each one will be one of our symbols. In ten years I can get your shield or whatever. Maybe I can even make one with Hawkeye's symbol? Although what  _is_ his symbol? I'll ask him in the morning. They can be metal instead of the cheap plastic they give people in like AA meetings or whatever." Steve listens to him ramble while mixing stuff together. He doesn't comment handing him the now warm drink and moving into the living room, sitting on the couch watching Tony follow him lost in thought. "Hey what the hell is this by the way?" Tony asks after taking a sip looking down a little surprised. Steve blinks slowly.

"Hot chocolate. Ever had it?" Tony shakes his head.

"Well, yeah I mean once or twice. Coffee was kind of my go-to up until college, then it was pretty much the strongest liquor I could get away with and then I turned twenty-one and Obi-" Tony cuts himself off with a harsh intake of breath. Steve sips his drink patiently. Instead of continuing Tony sits down on the couch next to Steve letting the pillow fall to the floor downing the hot chocolate. Steve tilts his head curiously.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tony sets the cup down on the side table shaking his head no. Steve nods noticing that even though Tony was here and communicating, the look in his eyes told him that Tony wasn't here mentally. He's seen that look in a million soldiers eyes before.

 _'We are **not** soldiers!_ ' Tony's own voice rings in his head thinking about when they lost Coulson. Steve sets his drink down once again at a loss. With a heavy sigh he reaches over and pats Tony's knee.

"I'm sorry Tony. I understand loosing someone." Tony scoffs standing up walking over to the window crossing his arms.

"I haven't lost any but Coulson since my parents. And you know something I wasn't even that close to him." Steve frowns. 

"What about Pepper?" Tony stiffens.

"I meant death Cap. Geez." Steve nods rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I'm not good at this sort of thing yet. But I'm here for you Tony. I told you I was. I just don't know how to help you." Tony smirks at him, but his eyes still looked empty.

"We could always fuck." Steve blushes bright red sputtering. 

"Excuse me?" Tony shrugs swaggering over to straddle Steve's thighs. Steve leans back his hands gripping the edge of the couch staring up at him in complete shock. 

"You heard me. I mean you're gorgeous, and I'm me. So it should be extremely fun. Are you really a virgin or is that just a team rumor?" Steve takes a deep breath trying to calm his pounding heart. Tony was sitting much too close, he was always naturally warm but Tony draping his arms behind the super soldier's head made him uncomfortably hot. 

"T-team rumor? You uh that is the team shouldn't talk about people's private lives." Tony rocks his hips downwards all but grinding against Steve with a thoughtful hum. Steve shivers at the sensation his cock hardening regardless of his morals. 

"I'm just going to guess it's a lie on account of Barnes." Steve licks his lips quickly as Tony dips his head closing the distance between their lips. Steve could feel his heart in his throat, a million things running through his mind. It took a tremendous amount of effort to look away from Tony's mouth, it was oh so temptingly close, and into his eyes.

Steve's shoulders slump at the cold blank look they give, despite the smirk on his face and the eager position. Sex was just another vice. Not what he needed. Sighing heavily Steve picks Tony up by the arm pits life flickering back into his eyes.

"Tony. I can't." There was a flare of anger and hurt swirling in those brown pools. Steve felt his chest contract in the regret that he was the cause. 

"Rejection hurts Cap. What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?" Steve sets him on his feet and picks up his pillow. Without a word he walks with it to his bedroom setting it down and pulling back the sheets.

Tony watches confused and suddenly nervous. He had thought it a wonderful idea to have sex with Rogers. Presumably until the sun came up. It was the temptation of the devil that Steve was in a wife beater sleep shirt and dark gray sweat pants that hugged his butt  **just** right. Tony fiddles with his finger nails watching Steve turn down the covers in his bedroom. He should have figured the Cap was tired and wouldn't be up for much. But how was he supposed to go back up to his floor or hell even settle in on the couch without his pillow? He chews his lip trying to work out this latest equation when Steve's blonde head peaks out of the room. 

"You coming?" Tony brightens up with a grin. Oh. Of course, boy scout wanted to do it in the bed. Duh.

"Pfft, course. Just waiting on you. It's polite you know." Tony teases waltzing in. It was strange, he not only designed this room but bought the furniture off of Amazon himself and even supervised the placement. It shouldn't be weird to be in Rogers bedroom, but he found himself feeling out of place. Steve motions to the bed. 

Steve rolls his eyes watching Tony slide onto the mattress wiggling his ass in his direction. There was still a sparkle in his eyes so Steve counted that as a bonus. But he surprises the smaller man by crawling into bed next to him and laying down for bed. Tony blinks at him before shrugging shifting around so he was hovering over Steve. Closing his eyes Steve takes a deep breath to focus on what he was doing. However, Stark hates to be ignored and runs his hands through Steve's hair. 

"Don't." Tony pauses long enough for Steve to open his eyes smiling softly up at him. "I'm not mad, just." Steve rolls causing Tony to fall off him onto the other side of the bed. Using the momentary confusion has Tony roll so his back was to him, effectively making him the small spoon and himself the big spoon. "Good night Ton," He whispers against Tony's hair. It surprised him that he liked holding Tony like this. Liked the smell of his shampoo, the feel of Tony against his chest. This was dangerous. 

"Wait, what? A-are you serious?" Steve smiles. 

"I said goodnight didn't I?" Tony mutters under his breath for a minute before he shifts a bit getting comfortable.

Tony puts an arm under the pillow and slowly hugs his stomach just under Steve's arm. Steve was warm, and solid. Tony stares at the wall trying to ignore the fact that he was  _spooning_ with Captain America and think about what he has to do in the morning. He had his new morning work out routine, then breakfast. Tony blinks slowly trying to remember what else there was to do. But for once his mind was peacefully blank. Sinking backwards into Steve his eyes fluttering shut and drifting off to sleep for the first time in close to ten years without the help of drink. 

Steve listens waiting for the rhythm of Tony's breathing to even. It took less than one minute. Steve smiles fondly tightening his grip. He thought it was going to be difficult to fall asleep with him like this. Something tightens in his chest that he doesn't want to name as he closes his eyes. Sleep surprised him by catching him unaware and falling back asleep far easier than he had since waking up in this time. 

Neither moved in many hours sleeping like the dead. Both getting some much needed rest. 


End file.
